Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Cost efficiency may be enhanced by early identification and resolution of technical issues associated with a machine. Product engineers thus have a strong incentive for identification and resolution of emerging product issues, to release a corrected revision.
Early identification and resolution of emerging issues is also an important consideration for service technicians. Such technicians need to determine upcoming service needs within their customer-installed base as quickly as possible, in order to quickly react and thereby avoid undesirable machine downtime.